Let the Flames at Last Consume Us
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: It's the Lestranges' wedding night but Bellatrix can not be so easily won over by traditional niceties. However, when the fire is set, the passion is incomparable. Mature Themes.


**AN: Contains mature themes: sex, sadism, violence etc. Don't like, don't read. Reviews would be greatly appreciated - enjoy!**

Let the Flames at Last Consume Us

Their eyes locked across the room like magnets that glinted in the harsh light of the fire.

The night had spiralled in quite an unexpected way. When Bellatrix had refused her husband's feeble attempt to consummate their marriage with fine wine and sweet words she had turned her nose up in true Black fashion. What was he to do? He knew his dark beauty longed for a devil to match her and he knew that if the choice had been hers he would not be in this situation with her at all. But, hell, she was spellbinding. Was there anything he wouldn't do for this angel of darkness? The answer was simple.

"If this does not interest you, Bellatrix, then please do tell me what would please you."

The look he received was one of tired boredom, "I do not believe we desire the same things, Rodolphus."

Since the beginning of their school days she had called him Rod. Now, things were stoney and formal.

"You don't want any of these niceties, do you Bella?"

That had made her quirk up a little. The use of her nickname caused a spark to flicker behind her black eyes, "I don't see the point in them."

"Neither do I," he said with a stylish toss of the wine bottle into the open fireplace. The corner of her mouth turned up, "You want danger. You want black magic and darkness," he stood and approached the woman before him, "You enjoy those things."

She did not answer but the look on her face screamed a thousand words.

And here they were; in the same lounge in completely different circumstances. Now, a Mudblood, snatched from a tavern not far from the country home, lay bloodied and beaten engulfed by the fire and the previously uninterested woman was flushed and hungry for more; her eyes aflame with a fire that could burn out any other passion.

Rodolphus, hooked by those dazzling opals, turned to his wife. She was still adorned in the traditional dress for the day but the snow white fabric was now splattered with an array of scarlet patterns."Your dress is dirty," he stated, his voice low and gravelly.

She didn't answer - only narrowed her gaze and tugged once at the fastenings so that with an easy shrug the marred silk pooled around her feet. Rodolphus couldn't help a chuckle to himself to see the black lace underwear underneath. Of course, Bellatrix couldn't be expected to wear an entirely innocent outfit even on this momentous day. She stood quite still; bidding him to come to her. He complied.

He snaked his blood stained hands around her porcelain waist, leaving streaks of scarlet behind as he drew her close. She kissed him then. His lips were captured by the strike of the viper as she took her prey. He did not complain as she took control for this was all he ever could have wanted on this night.

Rodolphus guided the pair to the leather sofa where Bellatrix gave him a shove backwards and climbed atop his lap. The heat from the steadily growing flames was hot against their skin.

Bellatrix claimed his lips again while simultaneously fumbling with the buttons on his shirt before impatiently giving up and tearing the rest open. He growled at the sound of the scattering buttons, "That was my best shirt."

"Well now it's your worst," she answered with an air of uncaring, "There is blood on it.""Stains can be removed."

"And buttons can be replaced."

Her final point solving the situation in his eyes, he grabbed a fistful of her wild curls that had come undone from her elegant wedding do and pulled her back into a kiss as he thrust his hips up to hers so she could feel his desire. She emitted a short sound of enjoyment and before she could think, Rod pushed her knickers aside and thrust two fingers inside. Bellatrix gasped at the unexpected and thrilling sensation before moaning in a need and ecstasy. It was clear as he felt her that the torture had indeed pleased her and he could confirm their foreplay had begun long ago. She bucked her hips against his hand as he began a rhythmic motion that caused her to throw her head back and curse every time he curled his fingers against her most sensitive spot.

Suddenly and without warning, Rodolphus removed his fingers from her, leaving her open mouth speechless for a moment before she returned his grin with a breathy laugh and muttered, "Bastard."

Bellatrix pressed her hand firmly to the unmistakable bulge in his trousers and gave him a fleeting little rub before flicking his belt open with ease and delving her hand inside to grip his length. A groan slipped past his lips as her cooling hand wrapped around him and closed his eyes as expert fingers teased him. Rod felt her other hand grip his hair as she ordered him to keep his eyes open and fixed on her.

When neither of the pair could wait any longer, the blazing heat from their fireplace combined with their own causing the entire affair to feel quite desperate, Bellatrix twisted to let Rod onto his back so she could straddle and haul down his trousers as far as need be. She slapped his hands away so that she could remove her own panties and grasped him to guide him into her.

When she sank down on him the pair groaned and simultaneously closed their eyes to curse at the sensation that sent them both reeling in pleasure. She began to grind on him, allowing him to become used to the feel of her body before her movements became more furious and rapid. Rodolphus grabbed ahold of her hips with his bloodied hands and forced her down harder on him each time which caused the volume of Bellatrix's moaning to increase. Stars began to glisten before their eyes as they became lost in their own heated world of ecstasy and as the sound of their skin slapping desperately together mixed with their groans and cries, Rodolphus began to thrust up quickly into Bellatrix where he shot his load into her with a gasp and a groan of finality.

"Fuck..." Bellatrix muttered as she heaved to catch her breath. She lay herself against his broad chest, unable to move for the time being. As Rodolphus began to find his senses again, he wrapped one arm tightly round her and used his free hand to caress her raven curls. Bellatrix, however, was entranced by the flames that continued to roar and lick the sides of the fireplace with a passion that only fire could embody.

She took in the sight of the blackened figure as it continued to burn to ashes and barely heard Rodolphus' heavy husk, "That was incredible."

Eyeing the orange light with lust and joy, Bellatrix licked her drying lips between breaths and answered, "Indeed it was."


End file.
